


A  Good Old Fashioned Barn Party

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on Organa’s Organics has settled into routine for Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  Good Old Fashioned Barn Party

**Author's Note:**

> I try my hand at a smut scene. Let me know how it goes?

Life on the farm fell into a pleasant routine for Finn.  He truly enjoyed the labor, whether it was serving customers on market day, harvesting raspberries, or getting down on his hands and knees to weed long rows of vegetables.  There was something about tending to the plants in the earth that Finn cherished in a way he had nothing before.  He enjoyed the feeling of helping life along.  He especially loved when Poe accompanied him, and Finn learned the names for things that he had previously called “plant” or “tree” or “flower.”  If Finn was lucky, the lessons involved being pushed against an  _ oak _ or a  _ maple _ , Poe making sure Finn got an up close and   _ personal experience _ with the greenery.  To Finn’s delight, Poe seemed to have dropped the notion that he was too old for him, except to make light of the age difference.

Jessika Pava conferenced with Leia over Skype and advised her not to accept the deal, and that “Together we’re going to kick First Order ass.” Jess’s plan centered heavily on getting a face-to-face with Ben Solo, which Finn knew Leia didn’t think was likely.  But for the moment, at least the farm didn’t seem like it was on the edge of closure because of Ben’s plan.

Evenings at the farm brought simple meals and conversation, sometimes with Snap or Leia.  Most of the other hands seemed to be leaving Finn and Poe alone to their own little new relationship bliss bubble.  Honestly, Finn was pretty sure the only reason Snap invited himself over was to act as protection for Poe.  Finn couldn’t blame him, even if the chaperone was irritating.  For her part, Leia seemed happy to leave them mostly to themselves, discussing business with Poe quickly and efficiently before wishing “her boys” goodnight.  Finn wanted to be embarrassed by the name, but every time she said it, he felt warmth bloom inside him.

One such night toward the end of June, after Poe returned from walking Leia home -  _ “Of course she’s capable, but there are a lot of things to trip over between our places.” _ \- he pulled Finn off the couch.  “Sorry Rey, he’ll have to call you back later,” Poe said to Finn’s phone and maneuvered Finn into a kiss.

“My eyes!” screamed Rey from the phone before disconnecting swiftly.

Poe broke the kiss. Finn was glad that Poe had spent time with Rey and him together on the phone and truly liked her, had bonded over their shared military experience, but…  “Mission accomplished.  Let’s take a walk?” Finn, who had been gazing into Poe’s eyes dazedly, nodded.

They walked slowly through the fields, admiring each other as much as the stars.  Finn thought they were meandering, but realized suddenly that Poe was leading them to a small copse of trees.

“I’ve never been to this part of the farm before,” Finn whispered.

“Family secret,” Poe whispered back conspiratorially.

Concealed among the trees was an old park bench painted a myriad of colors.  “Organa’s Organics very own make-out point.  You don’t want to know what’s gone down here. Actually,  _ I _ don’t really want to know what’s gone down here,” indicating a carving on the bench. Finn peered through the dim light and saw a heart surrounding the initials “LO + HS”.

“Aww, that’s sweet.”

Poe tipped Finn’s chin back up so he could look Finn in the eyes.  “You’re sweet.”

Finn circled his arms around Poe’s neck. “Well we better make sure make out point lives up to its name.”

“Yeah, wouldn't want to jinx it.”

“Seriously, this is a matter of kiss or death.”

“Well then, by all means…” Poe closed the distance between them, and Finn sighed.  _ Finally.   _ Poe’s lips meandered, sucking lightly under his ear. Finn shuddered and wrapped Poe’s head closer. Poe groaned. “Can I admit something?” He whispered in Finn’s ear.

“Of course,” Finn sighed.

“I think I've developed a kink specifically for your arms, and how you use them on me.” He placed a kiss on Finn’s bicep.

Finn laughed huskily. “Oh, babe, I already knew that.” He reached down for Poe’s hands. “Did you think I haven’t noticed you looking?” He maneuvered Poe’s hands behind his back.  “Did you think I couldn’t hear the little inhales when I handle you like this?” He pushed Poe down to the bench and then straddled him, Poe’s hand captured by his sides now. Finn leaned in to nip at his neck. “Did you think I wouldn’t be able to figure out that you like to be just a little caged?” Finn rolled his hips, causing them both to groan. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got you figured out from head to toe.” Finn emphasized his words with a few more rolls.  “I’m happy to oblige… as long as you return the favor.”

He’d never seen heat like this in Poe’s eyes. He glanced down where Finn was steadily grinding. “Yeah, okay, I’m  _ so _ into that.  But, counterpoint.  I really want you to let me suck your dick.”

“Fair point.” Finn released Poe’s hands and Poe started unzipping Finn’s jeans. “Touche...oh God.  Yes please.”  Finn leaned down and sucked Poe’s neck as Poe wrapped a hand around his base.  

The bench creaked eerily as Poe lifted Finn’s thighs and reversed their positions, falling to the ground on his knees before the bench. Poe looked absolutely hungry at the sight before him.  “God, honey, you’re gorgeous.”  He started licking up the side of Finn’s cock, precum already leaking from the tip. He swirled around the top, humming slightly at the taste.  Finn’s hands found his curls, pressing him farther down, and Poe made a muffled sound of excitement.

An endless string of nonsense words started pouring out of Finn’s mouth.  “So good…Poe...God...fuck...nnngh...Poe!”  He tried to give Poe warning, but Poe stayed latched on, greedily swallowing each hit of Finn’s cum.  The sight could have made Finn hard again, he loved it so much.  Poe made his way back up Finn’s body, hands possessively stopping to squeeze Finn’s biceps.  Finn pulled him closer, tasted himself as they kissed.  One hand cupped Poe’s cheek as the other started to work on his zipper.

Poe stopped the kiss and slid a hand over Finn’s down below. “Don’t feel obligated, it’s okay.  Remember we’re trying to take things slowly?”

Finn’s clever hand had already opened the zipper and was working on pulling Poe out of his boxers.  “Says the man who can probably still taste me in his mouth. I am completely happy to do this if you are.”

Poe searched Finn’s face.  What he saw there must have satisfied him, because he moved his dissenting hand away and sat beside Finn on the bench.  “Do your best.”

“Oh I plan to.”

\---------------------

Weeding the cucumbers with Leia one day, Finn heard Poe riding up on BB-8.  “Hey, General.  You guys need a hand?”

Leia rose and pressed a hand to the small of her back.  “I’m always willing to let you spring chickens get to it.”  Poe tossed her a water bottle, then took her position at the row.  She contemplated her boys for a moment. “You know, Poe.  Tomorrow’s market day.”

“Same day every week,  wouldn’t miss it.”

Finn saw Leia roll her eyes out of the corner of his.   _ What is she up to? _ “Seems to me that we haven’t had a proper celebration recently, and the Fourth’s coming up.”  Finn could tell Leia was fishing for something from Poe.

Now Poe was rolling his eyes a bit, like he’d been caught out by the teacher. “Well Leia, we could have an old fashioned barn party.”

“Ohhh,” Leia said, with further meddling in mind, “With music and dancing?  That sounds wonderful.”  Leia looked pointedly at Poe and then at Finn.  Finn was having a hard time keeping a straight face, watching this byplay.

Poe glared at her, then turned to Finn.  “Finn” he ground out, “I think she’s trying to imply that I need to ask you to go dancing.  Would you like to go to the barn party with me, Finn Smith?”  He blinked at Leia as if to say,  _ pleased, Mother? _ She just smiled serenely back at him.

By the time the exchange was completed, Finn had rolled over onto his back on the ground, clutching his belly with laughter.  “Ye-eh-es,” Finn struggled to say.

\--------------

**Rey:** Barn Party? Just like high school, huh? Except this time you can’t ditch me for Chuck.

**Finn:** Which outfit, Rey?

**Rey:** Go with the black T.  You said he likes your guns, right?

**Finn:** Oh he SO does.  Got it.  Thanks!

**Rey:** Say hi to Jess for me.

**Finn:** Will do!

Decision taken out of his hands, Finn dressed quickly in jeans and the tight black t-shirt.  He glanced briefly at the hallway mirror as he emerged from his bedroom, then stopped in his tracks as he saw Poe waiting in the living area.   _ Tall drink of water _ was the old fashioned phrase that came to mind.  He, too, wore jeans, making Finn happy with his own choice, a crisp white button up, and a dress vest.  Far from a farmer, Poe looked like he belonged in the metropolitan Portland landscape to the north.  He’d left his hat on the hallway hook, his hair slicked back and neat.  Finn felt the immediate urge to run his fingers through it and mess it up, but resisted,  _ barely. _  Finn realized that Poe was giving him the same perusal.  Poe bit his lip, obviously liking what he saw.  He held out a hand to Finn.  “Ready for some shenanigans?”

“Abso- _ lutely _ ,” Finn replied, taking the hand.  Poe grabbed his guitar on their way out the door.

The market building had been converted into a party space for the occasion; boxes and displays had been hauled off of hay bales to use for seating, and a dance floor had been cleared.  To one side, several farm workers were setting up a band area, and Poe walked over to place his guitar among the other instruments.

“Hey man, you joining us tonight?”

“This one hasn’t seen me play for a crowd,” Poe replied, pointing to Finn.

“Niiiice.”

Poe dragged Finn away and Finn thought,  _ he really did have a habit of doing that, _ not in the least distressed.  The farmer placed a cold beer in Finn’s hand, then took it back, quipping, “Wait, you’re over 21, right?”

“Give me that, old man.”  Finn elbowed him in the side for good measure.  They greeted Jess, who was wasting no time discussing the case with Leia in person.

The party picked up as the music started, Poe saying he’d join the band after he’d had a chance to dance with Finn.  Which they did, and it was  _ awesome. _  Fast dance, slow dance, Poe could move his body.  It made Finn ravenous to get to the next step in their relationship, the step they’d pulled themselves back from several times recently.  He knew Poe could see it in his eyes, and Finn’s heart thrilled when Poe started to lean down to whisper what  _ he was sure _ would have been the best illicit suggestion Finn had ever received, when there was a commotion by the door.

A tall, thin man had entered, looking entirely out of place in a three-piece business suit.  Finn heard Poe’s intake of breath and glanced at him.  He could tell Poe recognized the man, and from the look on his and Leia’s faces, Finn didn’t need three guesses, even as Poe menacingly said, “Ben.”

Finn expected this type of situation only to happen in movies, but the music and chatter literally stopped, and it was like Ben stood on one side of a chasm and the whole of Organa’s Organics stood opposing him.  Leia and Poe moved toward him, and Jess and Finn followed.  

Surprisingly, it was Jess who spoke first. “Glad you got my message, Mr. Solo.  Jess Pava.” Jess crossed the chasm and extended her hand.  Automatically, Ben shook it.

“I wasn’t aware there would be …  _ festivities. _ ” Ben sounded as if the thought of music nauseated him.

“Yes, well, I’m grateful you could come anyway.” Jess turned to Leia. “Maybe we could go someplace more private?”

“Of course,” said Leia, leading them outside.  Rather than taking them to the house, Leia wound her way around to walk among the greenhouses.  “I’m glad to see you, Ben.”

Silence from Ben.  

Jess filled in the silence briskly. “Ben, I asked you here to consider a different offer on the land and brewery.”

“Go on,” Ben demurred, all business.

“Ms. Organa would like you to consider a partnership with Organa’s Organics.  Let this company take care of yours.  You don’t even need to be involved, just have to sign off on the profit every quarter.”

Ben seemed to consider this, and everyone held their breath.  “Absolutely not.”

“Ben!” Leia exclaimed on an exhale of breath.

“I honestly don’t know how you’ve managed to keep this place afloat,  _ mother. _ ” He said the word like a curse. “Farms are notoriously unstable.  It would be best to just cut your losses and liquidate.  You’re not getting any younger, and helping charity cases…” He flicked his eyes at Poe. “...doesn’t help your profit margin.” Finn felt Poe tense and instinctively grabbed his hand.  Ben noted the gesture with a short laugh of derision. “Besides, I’d never let anything in  _ my name _ be run by some mongrel fag-...”

Finn didn’t let Ben finish before he was in his face. In fact, Finn was the quickest to react of the whole bunch; even Ben seemed surprised that he had actually said it. “What. Were. You. Saying?” Finn growled, the lawyer in him somehow keeping the presence of mind to keep his hands off Ben.  He felt a hand on his own shoulder but shrugged it off.

Ben’s chin rose a little higher, defiant. “Nothing he didn't deserve. And who the fuck are you?” Ben used his height advantage crowd Finn backwards. “Another one of Mom's rescues? I swear the whole fucking farm is gay.”

“Are you kidding me? You are seriously going to insult your own mother? Do you even know how lucky you are? Snap out of your adolescent rebellion and open your fucking eyes! Your mom accepts everyone and everything, so why are you trying so hard to be something she won't accept?” The noises Leia, Poe, and Jess were making sounded like buzzing in Finn’s ears. His whole world had become the increasingly redder face of the man in front of him. “You shouldn't be jealous of Poe. Your mom loves you just as much as-” Ben’s eyes bulged out of his sockets and he shoved Finn, hard.

Poe would tell him later that it was one of those stupid, chance falls. A foot to the right, and Poe would have caught him. A foot to the left, and he would have hit one of the metal beams supporting the greenhouse and taken way less damage.

But all Finn registered was surprise, the sound of glass breaking, and then darkness.

\---------

Later, Finn would remember only impressions: the flashing red lights of the ambulance, the blinding white light that the kind EMT used to check his pupils, a shirtless Poe gripping his hand and holding something to his back, which hurt, like,  _ a lot.  _ Most of the story would have to be filled in by Poe…

\----------------

Poe didn't know or really even care where Ben had gone after they all quickly realized Finn wasn't getting up. Poe immediately fell to his knees besides the prone figure, jeans protecting him from the worst of the glass shards. He began to systematically check for wounds like he would have for a fallen comrade back in Afghanistan.  _ Superficial cuts, nothing too deep, must have hit his head, nothing seems broken here, no blood on the back of his head, leave him still in case of spinal injury, back...back...oh shit. _ There was a long glass shard, thin as a pencil, sticking straight into Finn’s back, and it went deep. Red was spreading around the wound, but not gushing, thankfully. Poe stripped off his vest and shirt, gently pressing the fabric to the wound and being careful not to wedge the shard in any further. He couldn't pull it out, not here on the fucking ground, and he finally glanced up at his companions. Relief hit him when he could tell that Jess was already on the phone with 911. People had gotten hurt on the farm before, but Poe was fairly sure the family doctor in Independence wasn't going to cut it in this situation.  

Waiting for the ambulance felt like torture, and Poe had a fleeting thought that Finn was lucky he got to sleep through it. When capable EMT hands replaced his own, he stayed kneeling, unsure of what to do next. He felt a comforting arm over his shoulders, as Leia knelt beside him. He leaned into her easily, years of experience already making him comfortable. He watched as the EMTs prepared Finn for the gurney, stabilizing his neck. One of the EMTs beckoned Poe over.

“You did a good job not taking out the glass. I'm afraid it might have punctured an internal organ. We need a surgeon nearby when we take it out. We’re taking him to Salem. Are you riding along?”

“Yes, yes, of course. I'm his boyfriend.” Poe glanced at Leia and Jess. “See you at Salem? Jess, you should call Rey.”

Jess nodded. “Already on it.”

Leia simply said, “I'll drive.”

The EMT who had spoken to Poe let him hold Finn’s hand as he hooked Finn up to various sensors. Poe brought Finn’s hand to his lips as the ambulance sped through the night. For the first time in years, he found himself wishing for his rosary.

At the hospital, they wheeled Finn away where Poe couldn't follow. Leia and Jess found him in the waiting room, head down and hands tugging through his own curls. They flanked him, Leia running a hand on Poe’s thigh while Jessika hung a jacket around his bare shoulders. Poe immediately recognized it as the leather jacket he'd given Finn on the first night they'd met. “Where did you get this?” His voice sounded distant, even to himself.

“It was with your guitar. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be a good idea to run to the cottage to get you something better,” Leia responded.

“He's always cold.” Poe's laugh was bitter. “Idiot, if he'd been wearing this, we probably wouldn't be here.” Poe worked his arms through and wrapped the material tight, smelling Finn.

“Rey’s coming,” Jessika said into the silence. “She said, even if she has to commandeer a jet, she's coming. I wouldn't put it past her to be here by morning. Girl is beyond determined when she decides on something.”

“Good.”

“Poe, I'm sorry about-”

Poe cut Leia off. “Don’t. We both know Ben has anger management issues.”

“Ready for a silver lining?” Inquired Jessika. She forged ahead through the silence. “If Finn wants to press charges, that may give us the leverage we need to get First Order off Organa’s Organics backs.”

_ Ever the lawyer _ , Poe thought, even though she reminded him of Finn.

“Let's just get Finn through this before we start doing a victory lap,” he suggested.

“Of course,” Jess replied quietly.

Poe was leaning back the chair, Leia's head against his chest, when the ER doctor came through the doors. Shifting Leia, Poe stood and crossed the room.  _ Oh God, it hasn't been enough time, why didn't they take more time, not enough to be good news- _

“Finn Smith’s family?”

“Yeah. Boyfriend. Boss. Friend,” he added as Leia and Jess came up behind him.

“Family?” The doctor repeated.

“She’s coming,” Jess replied, at the same time that Poe said, “We  _ are _ his family.”

“‘Kay. Mr. Smith is being prepped for surgery. There's internal bleeding to fix, and the glass may have punctured his kidney. Luckily, we have two of those. The glass is also lodged near an artery, so we're being very cautious. As long as Mr. Smith comes through surgery fine, and as he's young and fit, everything is going for him, I think he'll be out of critical care in no time.”

The trio’s shoulders collectively sagged in relief, and the doctor passed back through the swinging doors.

Waiting in hospitals never changes. People from Organa’s Organics dropped in and out of the waiting room, Snap bringing Poe a shirt to put on. Poe shrugged the leather jacket back over it,  _ against the cool of the hospital _ , he justified.

Jess actually pulled out a deck of cards, conspiring with Snap to distract Poe. It worked marginally, but if they'd been playing for money, Poe would have just ended up losing his shirt again.

Several hours in, a young woman in rumpled clothes walked into the waiting room. Poe recognized her immediately, though he was used to a phone-sized version chatting and laughing over video. “Rey!”

“Nice to finally meet you in person, cowboy.”

“You made great time. Amazing time.”

“That's because the skies aren't the only place she breaks the sound barrier,” Jess said affectionately. She pulled Rey into a hug, Rey looking a little shocked but pleased. Then, even more shocked when as soon as Jess released her, Poe was also sweeping her into a hug.

“I'm so glad you're here for him.” Poe's voice sounded like it was dangerously close to breaking, and Rey rubbed his shoulder.

“Shhh,” she soothed.

The group glanced over as the doctor came in again, in surgical scrubs covered in smears of rust that Poe realized was Finn’s blood.  Poe reached down to grab one of Rey’s hands.  The doctor was smiling, and Poe felt like he took the first full breath he’d taken in hours.

“Finn came through like a champ, I have to tell you.”  The doctor looked as pleased with herself as she was with Finn. “We saved the kidney.  He’s in recovery now.  He’s still unconscious, and he may be in and out of consciousness for awhile.  We did an MRI to check for cranial bruising or swelling,  His head took a hard knock, but he must have a hard head.  We’re not worried about a traumatic brain injury.”

Rey squeezed Poe’s hand.  “Can we see him?”

“I think one at a time would be fine.”

“You go first,” Poe said to Rey. “Don’t waste time arguing with me, I don’t want Finn to wake up alone.”  Rey searched his eyes for a moment and nodded, turning to leave with the doctor.  

Poe made his way to the bathroom, trying to get to solitude before he could let a few tears fall.  He gave into the emotions for one moment, then washed his face with cold water, running his wet fingers through his hair. He charmed a nurse into showing him where Finn was, and waited outside the curtain as Rey pressed a kiss onto Finn’s forehead.  She glanced up, eyes heated, and made her way to Poe.

“So, when are we going after whoever did this? Who  _ did _ do this?”

“It’s complicated.  Jess could fill you in.”

The mention of the lawyer was enough of a distraction to get Rey to leave the room, and Poe took her place. He tried not to look at the various tubes and sensors attached to Finn, focusing instead on his beautiful brown face.  

\------------

The first time Finn woke up, he didn’t open his eyes. He felt Poe’s hand in his, warm and strong.  Finn heard snippets and words from Poe but his tired brain couldn’t interpret them. “Taking you to the parade...so brave, baby...fireworks…”  Safe, Finn slipped back into the black.

Finn woke up again when they were moving him from recovery to a patient room.  “Hey hun,” greeted the nurse moving his bed, smiling down at him.  “Welcome back to the real world.”

“Poe?”

“Is that your boyfriend?” Finn nodded. “He’ll be right back, hun, and I imagine darned mad that he missed you waking up.  Quite a man you have there.”

Finn smiled. “Yeah,” he rasped.   _ Of course Poe managed to charm the nurse in… _ “Wait, what time is it?  Or day?”

The nurse was settling him in, but paused to check the chart on his bed.  “Let’s see, you were brought in at...11:36 last night.  It’s noon now, so you’ve only lost about 12 hours.  Not too bad for surgery and a potential head injury.”

“Surgery?”  Finn heard a rush of steps, and Poe appeared in the doorway.

“Finn!” He set the bottled water in his hand onto one of Finn’s bedside tables.  

Finn held up a hand attached to an IV and Poe immediately clasped it.  “Missed you, Poe.”

The nurse sighed.  Poe turned a radiant smile on her. Knowing Poe, Finn was sure he had already managed to have a long-winded conversation about her career, love life, and personal dreams.  Over the last three weeks, Finn had grown used to random bystanders falling in love with Poe. It wasn’t hard to do given the farmer’s absolute kindness to everyone he met.  And, Finn was pretty sure he was falling in love just as quickly.

“The Doc said you’re her best patient. If the evening goes well, we can go home tomorrow.  _ If _ -” Poe looked at the nurse for verification, “we check in with the medical center in town.”

“That’s right!” the nurse replied brightly, checking everything one last time before leaving for other duties.

Finn was grateful when Poe filled in what had happened in his missing hours.  Poe was just finishing up when Finn noticed Rey peering in at them.  “Rey!” he said with as much enthusiasm as he could, given the surgery.  “Come in here, Princess.”  Rey wrinkled her nose at the epithet but moved to the other side of his bed.

“If I’m the Princess, you’re my Queen,” Rey replied, the joke so old between them that neither bothered to laugh.  “I have to say, Finn, Oregon doesn’t seem to be agreeing with you.”

“I’d love to claim that Ben’s actually from California, but it seems assholes are rife everywhere, even paradise,” Poe interjected.

“Well, I know that’s the truth.”  

Finn managed to roll his eyes when they  _ fistbumped. _ They  _ actually fistbumped. _ “You guys didn’t pull, like, a  _ While You Were Sleeping _ , uh, while I was sleeping, right?”

Poe laughed. “I don’t think you’re old enough to make that reference, bud.”

“Don’t underestimate him.  Finn is stupid for romantic comedies.”

“Good to know.  What else can you tell me, wise one?”

“So this is what I get for having my best friend and boyfriend in the same room?  You guys know I got stabbed, right?  Can I get a little time before you spill all my secrets to each other?”

“Actually, you’re saved.  I can’t stay,” Rey said. “Gotta get back to saving the universe.  You call me as soon as you’re out, yes?” Finn nodded. Rey leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek and whispered,  “I can’t wait for you to come back.  The apartment seems so empty without you.”

Finn replied, “You could fix that problem yourself, you know.”

“I know.  But…”

“Courage, grasshopper.”  Which made Rey smile, which was what Finn had been going for in the first place.

Rey turned to Poe. “Cowboy, take care of my man, okay? I want him returned without any more scars.”

“I can’t promise anything out here in the wild west, ma’am, but I’ll try my best.”

“If you don’t, I know exactly where to take you in the New Mexican desert so they never find your body.”  With that, she left the room.

Poe looked down at Finn. “Serious or not?”

“Let me put it this way.  If she was sticking around, I’d be having you tail her to make sure she doesn’t go after Ben.”

“Yeah, Jess talked her down last night. She thinks you - we - can use this whole thing to our advantage, if we play it right.”

“Mmm.” Finn was suddenly, incredibly not interested in that, the tiredness creeping up on him again.. “You should come here.”  He patted the small sliver of bed available next to him. “Sing me to sleep.” 

It must have been an appealing enough suggestion for Poe to ignore the faulty logistics, and he squeezed in beside Finn, wrapping himself around the younger man the way he loved Finn to wrap around him, careful of his back.  He kissed Finn’s cheek, and quietly started to sing, so only Finn could hear it. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this two parts, splitting off when Finn lost consciousness, but...that seemed mean.
> 
> Should Ben be redeemed?


End file.
